Banger Universe Love Sanctuary
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a love Sanctuary for the Banger Universe. It has Sonic, Mario, Kirby, Pokemon game BehindtG and Anime , Ice Climber, LOZ, Megaman X/Zero, TOS, TOV, and TOtA Couples in it.
1. Confusion Hits by Rita Mordio

Rita: Hello, Rita Mordio. I have to tell that this is the first of the Love Sanctuary quest which is a Sanctuary of Couples of The Banger Universe. I have decided to do my couple KarolXRita, or as I call it Karita. This is my first Love story so be kind.

David the Writer: Okay, I see you started right away. This time, I'm going to give quite a good amount of gald for starting right away.

Karol: Yeah, that gives you a good account already, Rita.

Rita: That is just what a researcher needs. Aren't I right, my love?

Karol: (Flirting) Oh yeah, baby. (Says) Wait, you can tell that is flirting?

Rita: I might be new at love but that doesn't mean I don't know much about it.

DtW: You know there is no point in arguing with that, Karol.

Karol: You're right. All TOV Characters and Zaphias (C) Namco Tales.

Rita: Why thank you, My favorite Guild Member.

Karol: And she knows how to flirt.

Rita: Background Song is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. I think also that Karol, in this, is taking advantage of his new arte he learned. Now on with the Story.

* * *

**Confusion Hits  
By: Rita Mordio**

Karol starts his way towards the city he was closest to. This seems to be because he was training all day that day. He decides that Aspio is where he must go. His new Arte called "Confusion Knock" which confuses it's opponents. Karol thought that this would make Rita hit herself the number of times she hit him and more. She walks over to Rita's hut and she opens the door and lets him in.

Karol says "it's a shame that your floor going to take a hit by this."

Rita says "Huh, what do you mean?"

Karol says "I mean, this! Confusion Knock!"

Something on the floor was hit and it was a piece o' wood sent toward Rita.

Rita says "What, this is what you wanted to talk about? Uh, bad move. The reason behind that is..."

She gets hit mid-sentence. Karol laughs his face off.

Rita flirts "The reason behind 'it's bad to confuse me' is because my feelings come out when I am confused, my favorite Guild Member."

Karol is surprised by Rita knowing how to flirt and by the fact that she is in love with Karol.

Rita says "I don't care what you say, Karol. Until I am released from the confusion, I act like this toward you."

Karol says "Uh.... Alright, I will have to show you how much love I am willing to sacrifice since Nan broke up with me."

Rita thinks "This is something new to see. I got my secret crush on Karol and I make it not shown by hitting him all time. Now, Karol is accepting me because I am expressing that feeling of love while confused. Oh, man. I really got to know when to warn people and when not to."

Karol moves his hands around her waist and touches her butt. She accepts it and places her hands around his neck and kisses his new, as tall as her, grown man lips. He is 17 now and she is 20. They were still too young for going that far. Karol then moves downward to remove the top of her robes. Her bra looked beautiful. She removed his shirts, belt, pants, gloves and shoes. He removed her Socks, lower parts of her robes and scroll across her waist. This made Rita a little mad because they were racing for who gets to undergarments first. Rita took off his socks and started kissing his chest.

Rita thinks "Oh man, I got to snap out of this confusion."

Karol blushes at her action but repeats the action on her, playing with her breasts as well. Then he did a even bolder move by moving his hands lower.

Rita says "You sure know a lot about this for a 17-year-old."

Karol says "Thank Raven for that."

Rita thinks out loud "That Pervert!"

Karol says "Uh, you yelled that out loud. Have you snapped out of your confusion?" He chuckles nervously.

Karol knew her mind knew everything he did.

Rita says "Oh, so I have. Wait, you knew?!"

Karol chuckles nervously and says "Knew what?"

Rita yells "Knew that I do my true feelings when I am confused?" She is furious.

Karol says "Umm... Yeah, I did." He nervously chuckles and continues saying "I just couldn't help but want to do this."

Saying Rita isn't confused is being too oblivious. She is confused beyond belief.

She thinks "Why would he want to do this? Unless..." She says "Do you love me, Karol?"

Karol says "You have seen right through me, my favorite mage."

Rita says "That's good then because it means I'm not mad, My Favorite Guild Member of my Favorite Guild."

Karol says "Wow, so you love me as well?"

Rita says "Yeah, but can we stop for now?"

Karol told her they can. He just wanted to do it as long as her confusion lasts. From this day forward, things starts to change for the guilds and the mages. After some time, people start to notice when a certain person comes to visit someone they like a lot. That meant the rise of the mages being allowed in the guilds but still be a part of Aspio.

The End for now...

* * *

Rita: So how was that?

Karol: I thought it was great and it would be great to have a sequel.

Rita: Yeah, it would.

DtW: I give you 50 gald and, if Karol does a sequel with a different couple from the same world, then I will give more. So what do you think, Karol? Will you do a sequel?

Karol: I got to help my researcher love one so Yes I will.


	2. Never Too Late for Love by Sheena

**Sheena: Hello, Everyone I am writing a Love Sanctuary Fiction of Sheelos. It's called 'Never Too Late for Love'. **

**Zelos: Yeah, That's Cool. **

**Genis: I think I am going to like this. **

**Zelos: What are you doing here, Twerp?**

**Sheena: Yeah I didn't invite you, Genis. That means Leave Now! **

**Genis: Going! (Leaves in a hurry)**

**David the Writer: My, oh my. This is a handful. **

**Sheena: Hello, DtW. This fiction needs a disclaimer. **

**Zelos: I'll do it. All TOS and TOS DOTNW Characters Namco Tales. **

**Sheena: You like that Copyright Symbol DtW found, don't you Zelos?**

**Zelos: You guess that right! **

**Sheena: Anyway... Thanks for the disclaimer, Zelos. Background song is Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. Now on with the story**

* * *

**Never Too Late for Love**

**Zelos yells towards Sheena "Oh, come on Sheena. You got to learn to forgive and forget." **

**Sheena yells back at Zelos "You lied to us about what you were doing in the Tower of Salvation. I will never forgive you." **

**Sheena runs away from Zelos. He was once again asking her to forgive him for betraying them at the Tower of Salvation. Sheena couldn't figure out why he wants her to forgive him. She just said she never will. The question remained for her on why did he do all of that lying just to help them. **

**Sheena growls and yells "Oh the nerve of that pervert! Why does he keep asking me to forgive him?" **

**Marta walks over and says "What are you going on about, Sheena?" **

**Sheena was surprised to see Marta. Then Emil walked over and Sheena was shocked. She thought she was seeing a ghost. **

**Sheena says "Emil, how are you here?" **

**Emil says "Ratatosk gave the rest of what would have been Aster's Life." **

**Sheena says "Why did he do that?" **

**Marta says "Emil, please explain that to me as well." **

**Emil says "I guess you can thank Richter for that. He begged to Ratatosk to give me a chance at life for trying to right the wrong that was Ratatosk's and not mine. Tenebrae and Aqua helped him out. Finally, his own heart told him that he could give this life to me to right the wrong of taking Aster's Life. Richter did it because it was what Aster would have wanted. Ratatosk did it to right his wrong. The centurions did in the name of Aster and me. Richter gave his body to Ratatosk and used his own life-force as the energy. That wouldn't have worked with me because my body was dead. Verius was the one who made it all possible." **

**Sheena says "Well, Corrine did a good job then." **

**Emil says "Did you know that I can still speak with Ratatosk's help?" **

**Sheena and Marta say "No, I didn't." **

**Ratatosk says "Well, Now you do. Hey, Sheena. I got to tell you something about the past of Zelos." **

**Sheena says "What might that be?" **

**Ratatosk says "You don't know the full story. You should read Zelos' Point of View story on how everything happened to the end of Cruxis. Remember those books?" **

**Sheena says "Why should I do that?" **

**Ratatosk says "Because you'll lose his own innocent life because of it if you don't. Also, Verius told me that Zelos had a effect on him becoming his current form as well and it's because of this reason." **

**Sheena says "Alright then. Ratatosk, you win. I'll go read it." **

**Sheena heads to the Meltioko Library where he asks for the Book called 'Zelos' Biography up to the End of Cruxis' which is the book Ratatosk was talking about. When Sheena read it, she found out more and more about Zelos. This included: Zelos fell in love with her as soon as he met her, Zelos' Mother was murdered by Seles' Mother, Zelos went through the angel conversion process (which left only his emotion of love left), and that he regretted betraying the group at The Tower of Salvation because he still did love her. She learned that Zelos hopes Sheena can eventually forgive him so that he could tell him that he loves her and maybe have her return it so that he'll not only get his soul back but not turn into a lifeless angel being. **

**Sheena says "What? Is that why he wants me to forgive him? He wants my love for him to save him and so he can go back to his old self. I love his old self."**

**Then she read that she had until midnight tonight to forgive, let him tell him that he loves her, and tell him that she loves him. She runs towards Zelos' Mansion. At the mansion, she knocks on the door. Sebastian answers the door. **

**Sebastian says "Well, if it isn't Miss Sheena. You come to see Master Zelos. This might just his final hours if you didn't know." **

**Sheena says "I know and that's what I wish to talk to him about." **

**Sebastian says "Then Zelos is his bedroom upstairs." **

**Sheena goes into the door and heads towards Zelos' Bedroom.**

**On the way there, Sheena thinks "It had to be his bedroom, didn't it?" **

**Sheena opens the door to find Zelos laying on his bed waiting for the time to come. Then she sees the dagger in his hands. He wishes to stop that from happening. **

**Sheena says "Zelos, look over here." **

**Zelos says in a very monotone-like voice "Well, It's Sheena. What brings you here?" **

**Sheena says "I wish to talk to you before you vanish from my life." **

**Zelos says in the same voice "So now you wish to talk to me? What do you plan on telling me?" **

**Sheena says "First I got to tell you the truth. I forgave you for what you did at the Tower of Salvation very long ago. To tell the truth, it was soon after you were willing to sacrifice yourself for The Princess. You were willing to give up your own life to save the life of The Princess. That showed me that you weren't at all what I always thought you were." **

**Zelos says in a increasing tone "So you didn't want to raise my ego anymore than it already was, right? Well, that's good because I have really wanted to tell you that I only truly love you, Sheena. I've been truly in love with you since we first met." **

**Sheena watched as his tone began to rise. When he finished, she decide to make the final part come true. She moved very close to him and hugged him. Zelos was shocked by this action. **

**The shock is so much that his tone raised a lot when he says "What are you doing, Sheena?" **

**It was almost back to normal. **

**Then to finish it, she says "I truly love you as well, Zelos." **

**She then proved it with a kiss. Zelos couldn't believe it. Sheena was kissing him and that's when he hugged and kissed back to her. She was telling the truth to his eyes and when they seperated, he saw the smile she remember from their childhood. **

**Zelos says in his normal voice "Sheena, you truly are in love with me. How long have you been in love with me?" **

**Sheena says "I have truly been in love since 2 months after we first met. So our timing together was just right." **

**Lloyd knocks on the door and says "Who is in there with Zelos? He just truly wishes to die. Wait, his voice is normal again!" **

**Everyone in the whole mansion was downstairs eating and they all came upstairs to push the door open and see Sheena and Zelos hugging. **

**Raine says "Sheena, what are you doing with Zelos?" **

**Regal says "I bet she is giving him his last beating from her. An enjoyable one at that." **

**Ratatosk's voice comes from Emil saying "No, she is saving him from dying. She and Zelos just admitted their true feelings for each other. Their feelings of love were hidden among all the arguments. Verius knew that from the very start of seeing it and knew that hidden love helped form him." **

**Sheena says "Correct, Ratatosk. I took your advice and it told me everything." **

**Zelos says "I'm actually happy for once in my life since my childhood. Before, all I felt was false happiness. Now, I feel true happiness." **

**Colette says "You mind explaining to us what you mean?" **

**Then everyone learned how Zelos' life truly went through his eyes. After 1 year of being with him, Sheena has found that using The Books of Heroes as a item for everyone to read has inspired many great things. Sheena has dedicated her life to keeping this world safe and inspired by trying to find more and more Tales of many different Heroes for people to learn from and by battling along Zelos' Side on the field of battle. **

**The End...**

* * *

**Sheena: That tells my story in this part of that Aselia. How did you like it?" **

**Zelos: It's perfect. The greatest story that I have heard you write. **

**Sheena: You think so? Wait, I have written very little, Zelos. **

**Zelos: You got to count all the stories you written that aren't on this site. **

**Sheena: True, you got a point. **

**David the Writer: 100 gald is the worth of this fiction. That is how epic it is. **

**Sheena: Now that tells me the goodness of it. What did you all think? **

_**Go Back**_


	3. 6th Fortune's Banquet by Karol Capel

Karol: Hello, everyone. I am writing a YuriXEstelle fiction for the Banger Universe Love Sanctuary. It's a sequel to Rita's KarolXRita fiction called Confusion Hits. I know it's the second one in there but you got to realize that this is the First YuriXEstelle in there so I got to be specific on which of Rita's Entries I mean. I bet Later on Rita will submit more entries. This fiction has KarolXRita in it. This fiction is called 6th Fortune's Banquet.

Rita: So you're making the sequel happen during the Sixth Fortune's Banquet since we united the people during our Adventure that destroyed the Blastia.

Karol: Yep. Introducing my first guest, Yuri Lowell.

Yuri: Hello everyone. (Sarcastically) It's great to be here. Really it is.

Karol: You could be a little more excited, Yuri. Introducing my second guest, Estellise Sidos Heurassein AKA Estelle.

Estelle: Hello, Everyone. I am going to enjoy this. This is during the 5th year after the Blastia adventure so we got to be excited since, in the Banger Universe, we're only 3 years after that.

Rita: You know what, Estelle? That's true.

Yuri: (Excited) Okay, that makes me a lot more excited. Who is going to enter the Banquet this time?

Karol: Well, Rita and I have discussed who has entered and These 5 have entered: Yuri, Me, Judith, Rita, and Raven. That only leaves one person left of our group to enter the competition. Who is that?

Estelle: You mean I am going to enter?

Yuri: That seems great, I guess.

Rita: we have also decided that everyone of our group who has entered so far won it.

Estelle: I got to keep it going for our group's winning streak. What happens if I do win it for our group?

Rita: Karol has come up with that but Won't tell me.

Karol: It's going to be revealed by the story. Introducing my third and final guest and the one who gave me this quest, David the Writer AKA DtW.

David the Writer: Yeah, I am really going to expect something big for the group if Estelle wins.

Karol: Don't worry, DtW. You will get what you are expecting. (Chuckles)

Yuri: (Really Excited) Okay because of that chuckle, I am really excited. So much that I am doing the disclaimer. All TOV Characters (C) Namco Tales. Hope I'm right with this. Lucifer and Robert tAll3Shyguy of Banger-Universe-Devs on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction.

Karol: Thank you for the Disclaimer, Yuri. (Thinking) I knew something like that will get Yuri excited. Just didn't know it would be that much. (Says) Background song is Heaven by Your side by Azn Dreamers. Now on with the Story.

* * *

**6th Fortune's Banquet**

Karol looks behind the guild members of Brave Vesperia. Raven, before Karol went to Rita to confuse her, joined Brave Vesperia to be with Judith and the ones who decided when he is allowed to die. Today is the Day of The Fortune's Banquet. this is the 6th one but I bet you know that since Karol and Rita are 5 years older. This Year, the last member of the original group of Terca-Lumeniris heroes will enter the competition. It turned out that, before a certain time, Fortune's banquet had happened before. Each time it's brought back, it will start over. This time through, the first group that entered is the closest to getting all of it's members to win it. The original Terca-Lumeniris Heroes just had one person left and that person is Estelle. Estelle is the weakest cook of them all. Before she met Yuri and went into Quoi Woods with him, She had never cooked before. Now it is up to the one who is the beginner cook at the start of their journey to win it for them. Yuri was their best so he won it first. Then Karol won it because he was the leader of the Brave Vesperia guild. After that, Judith won it because she was the last Brave Vesperia member during that time. After that, Rita won it because she wanted to enter to test out her new view of cooking. The previous one had joined the guild last year right before the event, Raven who won it as well. Now only Estelle remained of their human participants. Something is awarded if they won this challenge. Nobody knew what it was because no one had ever won it before. Miss Kaufman was the only one who knew because her family passed it down through the generations.

The Contestant accepter looks at the group and sees that now Estelle and Rita are with them. He asks them "Who is your final participant, Terca-Lumeniris Heroes?"

Karol says "Estellise Sidos Heurassein Also known as Estelle, she is the princess of the empire and our group's Empire Representative so it should be interesting since a princess shouldn't know how to cook."

The contestant accepter says "Alright, you may take your seats. This year, Karol isn't going to be your representative. We got a special one who isn't part of your group but knows it well."

Everyone is surprised. When they walk in and look down at the seats, they are even more surprised to see that pretty much the entire world has come to watch this competition.

The Banquet's Announcer walks in and says "Welcome all to the Sixth Annual Fortune's Banquet. This year, we will have our 4 normal judges but replacing Karol is a special one. Coming from Rita Mordio's Hometown we introduce the one who knows the Heroes of Terca-Lumeniris as well as they do, Lucifer Scar!"

Everyone in the entire banquet hall jumps at that name. How is it that Lucifer is here?

Lucifer says "Well, I expect great things from the last human Terca-Lumeniris hero. I know the heroes quite well since I followed them for the entire time Rita was with them. I am Rita Mordio's Rival and I am a competitive rival so be warned. Finally, I am the Chosen One of this world so that makes me the most obvious choice for the final judge. It would be unfair to Karol up here for this one."

The Banquet's Announcer says "Even I wasn't told this because it was the gods who chose this judge. Alright, Introducing our Terca-Lumeniris Heroes participant, Estellise Sidos Heurassein, Princess of the empire and the empire's representative for the heroes."

Everyone cheers for Estelle.

The Banquet's Announcer says "Now for our challenger representing the knights once again... Yes a knight is entering so we'll see if she is good enough to beat the princess."

Karol says "Another knight is entering?"

Flynn and the rest of the knights are just as surprised. Then Flynn sees that he is in Sodia's seat this time. That means Sodia is either in the stands or in the competition.

The Banquet's Announcer says "We introduce Lady Sodia of the Sodia Brigade."

Sodia walks out of the other side and everyone is surprised at the entry. Even Estelle is surprised.

The Banquet's Announcer says "Also, we weren't expecting to see this because the gods chose this entry as well."

Sodia says "I will not allow your group to get that prize."

Estelle growls and says "Why have you waited until I entered to do this?"

Sodia says "We all know that Yuri and Flynn are best friends who are also friendly rivals by convenience. Well, It is obvious to me that you are in love with Yuri Lowell. I'm going to tell you this. I love Flynn! I don't care who hears me now because I held this in my chest for too long. I want to redeem myself for what I did during your adventure that made you guys heroes."

Estelle says "What do you mean, Sodia?"

Sodia says "So Yuri has kept his word. I just can't say it. Please just leave me to this before I say it."

Estelle says "Okay, I will. I expect you to tell someone after this through, no matter what the result."

Sodia says "Agreed, my lady."

The Banquet's Announcer says "Well, this is unexpected but it seems we have two girls who are in love with the ones who originally participated in this line of Fortune's Banquet. So let it begin."

The Cooking battle began for the sixth time. When the time was up, the courses were judged by the same as the other five were. The winner is Estelle and Sodia couldn't believe it. She didn't win. How did Estelle win? She won by mastering all of her friends' cooking styles. It was a true masterpiece of combined effort. All of the heroes had pitched into helping Estelle learn how to cook and it taught her all of their styles and all she did was combine them into one.

Kaufman walked down holding a special chest and says "Your group is the winner of the group winning completion contest so that means you get to open this chest. It holds the ultimate key to success in it."

Everyone of the heroes opened the chest at once to find a piece of paper in it. Even Kaufman was surprised because not even Fortune's Market could open this chest. All it held was a piece of paper. Estelle looked at it more carefully and understood.

Estelle says "All of seven of us got to hold it. Can Repede come in to find out what's on it?"

Kaufman says "You guys want everyone to know it? If so, he can."

The six of them say "We do."

Then Repede walks in and he joins them in holding the paper and words were revealed.

Estelle reads "The Ultimate Key to success is none other than being true to yourself and everyone around you and being united as one world, not just one group."

Kaufman couldn't believe it. The ultimate key to success is what Brave Vesperia taught them in their journey that made them heroes.

Karol says "Well, that's just what we taught everyone. Everyone now has the ultimate key to success."

Sodia says "Not everyone... has it."

Everyone looks at her and is surprised to hear this. Who doesn't have that?

Yuri says "Very true. I am not being truthful to myself and Sodia is not being truthful to everyone around her."

Karol says "Then how about you do it right now?"

Yuri says "Alright, my truth that I haven't realized until now is I love Estelle."

Estelle says "Oh Yuri, I guess our love is true."

Everyone lets go of the paper and Then everyone at the Banquet looks at Sodia.

Rita says "Now it's your turn. What is your truth?"

Sodia says "My truth is the thing I was trying to redeem myself for during this competition."

Flynn walks out to her and says "Sodia, does it relate to this dagger I Found at Zaude after Yuri fell? Do you know who caused that to happen?"

Yuri says "Yes, that's it but more than just what you think."

Everyone besides Yuri and Sodia are surprised to see that Yuri knew what Sodia was talking about.

Sodia says "I was the one who knocked Yuri Lowell off. I got to go now."

Sodia runs away from the area.

Flynn growls and says "Why didn't she tell me? Or why didn't you tell me, Yuri?"

Yuri says "It's best that she told you herself. She was scared of your reaction seeing as how I'm your best friend."

Flynn says "I would never do anything to her. I care for her too much."

Yuri says "She doesn't know that. She was blinded by her hate, anger, and jealously to see what she was doing. I would know that since I felt her emotions rush into me."

Estelle says "But only the Noble Lowell family, who are Knights of the spirit Shadow, knew that. Wait Yuri, are you the son of that family who escaped the knights?"

Yuri says "Isn't the answer to that obvious with my last name being Lowell? Yeah I am. That means you and I, Estelle, are betrothed to one another, which is why I never had to make a move on you."

Estelle blushes and says "I count that as a move."

Ioder walks up after hearing that and says "Well, looks like my brother-in-law is the one Estelle wanted it to be."

Yuri chuckles and agrees with Ioder. Then Flynn approaches Ioder.

Ioder says "Flynn, what's up?"

Flynn says "I wish to go after Sodia with my old brigade to bring her back. I want to know why she hides her feelings for me."

Yuri says "That is a good question. Hey Karol, Can Brave Vesperia join them?"

Karol says "Yeah we will. if Ioder allows it."

Ioder says "Flynn I would like you to go after her and Brave Vesperia plus Estelle and Raven to come along as well."

Raven says "Captain Raven is on the job."

Estelle says "Ioder, why do I get to go?"

Ioder says "You are going to be the newest member of Brave Vesperia as the ambassador of the empire to the guilds."

Rita says "That's great."

Then the two groups left to find Sodia.

The End for now...

* * *

Karol Capel: How do you like that ending?

David The Writer: 40 gald for Karol and 40 gald for Rita. Also this seems like a multi-writer series.

Karol Capel: Yeah, it is.

David the Writer: Who would like to do the next part?

Sodia: *Walks in* I actually would like to do it. It's FlynnXSodia the next part, right?

Karol Capel: Yep, we shall see everyone at the next part.

Yuri and Estelle: You know we'll be there.

Flynn: *Walks in* I actually will be attending too.

Rita: Since I started this series, I will be there when it continues.

David the Writer: Alright the 3 writers each get money on the next part and Karol send the story details to Sodia.

Sodia: Send it to me in a note.

Karol Capel: Alright then. Please do any combination of things you can on the story if you want.


	4. His Decision by Zelos Wilder

Zelos: This is my entry for Quest 9 the first time. This time, I am going to make it a short fluff. The couple is Sheelos and I of course include a short fluff scene. This takes place 3 years after Dawn Of A New World. This shows me and my pain for not seeing Sheena for so long if she didn't come to see me until the 3 year party reunion.

Sheena: Oh, Zelos.

David the Writer: Very interesting Preview for a fluff.

Sheena: It's hard not to put that preview but fluffs remove a little bit of clothes. That's what that is.

David the Writer: Where does the reunion happen?

Zelos: Altamira in a ballroom for the reunion But then, after the reunion, story to the hotel rooms paid for by Regal.

Lloyd: Alright: We got to do this.

Zelos: I am going to like writing this one.

Sheena: I'll do the disclaimer. All TOS Characters © Namco Tales

Zelos: Thank you, Sheena. Background song is Comatose by Skillet. Now on with the Story.

* * *

His Decision

Zelos looks at his invitation to a ball at Altamira, celebrating the 3 year reunion of The Restorers of Ratatosk. It brought him happy memories and some sad ones as well. Then he read it to the next point and it said that a lot of Mizuho's Ninjas were going to be there for helping to save Altamira from the Vanguard.

Zelos says "How much irony can there be?"

The next night, Zelos walked into the ballroom of Altamira's Hotel. He was greeted by his fans. Then the memories of sadness resurfaced. He told them that he didn't want to speak to them at the moment.

One of them says "But why, Master Zelos?"

Zelos yells "I said I want to be left alone so get out of my way!"

They step back and Zelos just runs on through them. He doesn't care what people think of him currently. His time as a being with life is almost gone.

Lloyd says "What's up with Zelos?"

Sheena says "No one has been able to figure that out for that past 5 weeks. He certainly is changing from what is going on."

Colette says "He is acting as if he doesn't care what people think of him anymore."

Zelos just sits down and ignores people's comments about him. It will be soon all over with his life.

Zelos thinks "If only she would listen to me. Then things could change."

His own hurting heart and discomforted mind is destroying his remaining life. He misses his soul. He doesn't care what could happen to him. He just doesn't anymore. His own body looked different. It looks tired and grumpy. He looks like he is actually destroyed by a evil monster without being attack by one.

Sheena says "It's like nothing matters to him anymore."

A changed form Ratatosk appears in the ballroom and everyone cheers. Ratatosk looks at Zelos and sees what is happening to him. He sees what changed him and the only way it will stop. Suddenly a group of demons walk into the ballroom. They are disguised as humans. Ratatosk looks at them.

The Guards say "You need to show us your invitation."

Zelos' Eyes look up at them. He notices their want to destroy Ratatosk. It seems to him that these are not humans.

Zelos stands up and says "Hey, you guys! What are you? You are obviously not humans because you seem to want to free allies and it seems that you think destroying Ratatosk is the only way to get that."

The So-called Human leader says "Oh so you can tell, Cruxis Angel?"

Everyone looks at them and at Zelos.

Zelos says "Yeah, I can. I prefer that you don't call me that."

The 'Human' Leader says "We are demons. Why do you not like to be called Cruxis Angel? Oh, that's right. The reason is because People don't know that you are Cruxis' Forgotten Fifth Seraphim."

Everyone gasps and they start whispering to each other.

Sheena says to Zelos "Is that true?"

Sheena asked the one thing that no one else would dare ask.

Zelos says "Yes, it is. I earned that rank to find out Cruxis' Techniques in battle to take them down from the top of the inside. It was my family's plan from the beginning."

Everyone gasps. The Wilder family had decided to destroy Cruxis since a very long time ago. That meant they were the most undercover agents in the history of Cruxis.

Zelos says "And so I must defeat you, demons." He places his hand on his Cruxis Crystal and says "All I want is a fun, easy life. Nothing more, Nothing Less but that will never come to be as long as life exists."

He summons his giant orange wings. The wings had changed size because of his own life being drained out of him.

The Demon leader says "Your wings aren't suppose to be that big. Why are they that big?"

Zelos says "The same reason I have changed how I act. My life energy is being drained by the Cruxis Crystal until the end of tonight where I will be a lifeless being."

Everyone gasps at this fact and Sheena looks worried.

Sheena says "Why weren't you already a lifeless being?"

Zelos says "Because I always had love for a certain person stopping me from going that way. My love for that person is the only emotion I truly had left. I don't have any others. My soul is only filled with Love as of then. Now, I have given up on trying to get that person's love to restore the rest of my emotions and be a true being filled with life."

Ratatosk says "I wonder who that could be."

Verius suddenly appears at the top of the ballroom. He is floating above everyone and is right under to the ceiling.

Verius says "I demand you, Zelos, to say who is this person. I can do this because I was created with the help of that love."

Everyone is shocked by that announcement.

Zelos says "The person who can prevent me from turning into a lifeless being and that I truly love is Sheena Fujibayashi."

Everyone including Verius and the Demons is surprised. They couldn't believe that Sheena is one he truly loves.

Sheena drops to the floor with tears in her eyes and yells "I love you too, Zelos!"

That shocked everyone even more. It never was apparent that Sheena loved Zelos but it was apparent that Zelos loved Sheena.

Zelos finally smiles and says "Well that's good because that makes me that much more powerful."

Everyone says "What do you mean, Zelos?"

Then Zelos uses his ultimate arte that is more powerful than Shining Bind.

Zelos says "Let me show you what it means to be an angel with Life inside of them. Take this, Life's Shining Bind!"

A Shining Bind that covers the entire battlefield appears and destroys the demons. It is unbelievable powerful and Regal then says that the reunion is now over.

Zelos walks up to Sheena's and his room. He finds her waiting for him there.

Sheena says "I can tell you want to back up your words with a little loving because I want it as well."

Zelos smiles and says "Alright but I am going to respect Mizuho Tradition."

Zelos moves toward her and gets on top of her. Sheena takes this with great pleasure. This would be the first time she accepts him doing this. Then Zelos kisses her on the lips and she kisses back. She doesn't realize how much she is putting into this until they open their mouths to do some passionate kisses. Sheena then sees Zelos move the front of the top of her robe down her body and starts kissing her top of her chest. She accepts it and enjoys it. She truly does love Zelos and this proves it. They soon after that stop to find themselves smiling at each other. They then go asleep in the same bed.

The end

* * *

Zelos: How was that?

Sheena: It was beautiful.

David the Writer: This is worth 1000 gald for such a good one-shot. It has battles in it and a love scene.

Sheena: Great, now Zelos has more gald.

Zelos: I am giving the gald I earned from this to the charity called Half-Elf Movement.

Genis: (Walks in because he heard that) Thank you for your kind donation, Zelos.

Zelos: No problem. Anything to help out my fellow Symphonians.

Genis: I take that bag of gald and leave. (Leaves with the bag of 1000 gald).

Sheena: Zelos just gave a 1000 gald donation to Genis' Group? Am I dreaming?

David the Writer: No, you're not. Way to go, Zelos.

Zelos: It's no big deal. Go ahead and leave any feedback on the story that you want.


	5. Unexpected Love by Lucifer Scar Part 1

Lucifer Scar: I am making a BU Love Sanctuary 2 part fiction. This one is KarolXRita. It involves me in it.

David the Writer: This shall be interesting.

Karol: I know it should be since it's based off the Old Prologue to Banger Universe Skits. Rita will be surprised to read this.

Rita: I am listening in.

Lucifer: Forgot I had to invite you here.

Karol: (Laughs) I see that happened to someone else as well.

Lucifer: Not funny, Karol. Anyway what do you think, Rita?

Rita: Actually, what Karol said is pretty funny. Anyway, I think you portray it right or I will hit you. Since I did happen to imagine that with Judith and David the Writer Recording it.

Lucifer: it's a little off balance but still it matches. Tell me what you want me to keep.

Rita: The fact that Raven is busy with something else and the fact that Only Judith hears me say it.

Lucifer: Oh good, that is exactly what's staying the same. Also, this takes place at the start of the Zagi being Risen as A demon Saga in The Banger Universe.

Zagi: So it's my background story's Prologue?

Lucifer: Almost it is but it's not in the Banger Universe. Wait, What are you doing here?

Zagi: When I heard my name, I came in.

Lucifer: Well, leave right now.

Zagi: On it. (Leaves the story at that moment)

Karol: Oh man, you're serious. Disclaimer is from me now. All TOV Characters (C) Namco Tales. Lucifer Scar (C) tAll3Shyguy of Banger-Universe-Devs on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-Fiction.

Lucifer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Karol Capel. Background song is Creeping In My Soul by Christine Lorentzen.

Karol: Why does everyone use that Song?

David The Writer: It fits the couple for Rita and You.

Karol&Rita: Oh, now I get it.

Lucifer: Now on with the Story.

* * *

**Unexpected Love Part 1: Mysterious Truth**

Karol is waiting for Raven to wake up from the Disease given to him by the monster that had recently attacked. It was a group of weird monsters that had the power to infest their enemies. They had been appearing across the planet. Now the time has come that they battle these monsters but They won't go without everyone to stop the leader as a team. It is a honor to have a representative fight at the side of Brave Vesperia. The Top ranked guilds all got Raven to represent them. The Raven Brigade also battle alongside Raven when He battles with Brave Vesperia. Now is the time that the honor for everyone be tested to be true to the promise of being people of Terca-Lumeniris.

Raven wakes up and says "That infestation is mean."

Karol looks at him and says "It sure is. Thanks for surviving the infestation through. You proved the Top Ranked Guilds put a good person as their representative."

Raven looked at Karol and smiled. He wanted to make sure Karol grew up to be a good hero, which is why he volunteered his brigade to be the representative of the Top Ranked Guilds.

Raven says "I am going to go wash my body so that I will look good as well as represent good."

Karol says "Of course you want to do that. Go ahead, just hurry up."

Raven takes a walk to the downstairs bathroom to take a nice long shower. He noticed Judith and smiled at her. She smiled back which, to him, is weird to see. People could tell that Judith liked his flirts with her. That is especially true after Yuri decided to have Estelle be his girlfriend. He had finally realized that he had been fooling himself when he told people that Estelle is just a friend. Yuri figured out that he is in love with Estelle and, when he said it to Estelle, Estelle was happy to be his girlfriend. Karol's story was one that is sad for Nan and him. He had figured out that Nan was only using his love for her to get ahead of his guild in ranking. When he found that out, he asked and she said it was true. He then broke up with her for lying about her feelings for him. His heart is broken into little pieces as of right now. Rita still had done anything to show that she loved someone but people seemed to think she did. Flynn had found out what Sodia did at Zaude because of her love for him. He forgave her for doing it, telling her that she was blinded by her hate and jealousy to realize what she did was wrong. Then Flynn told her something that no one expected. It turned out that Flynn is also in love with Sodia and seemed to think that what she did had unintended consequences. He proved it by kissing her. Lucifer had already found a love before the creatures had shown up. Only ones so far had still not shown anything good happening for them were Karol and Rita. Nan turned out to be in love with Robert, a member of her guild who was just like Karol. At the outside of the house, Judith sees Rita standing alone talking to herself.

Rita says to herself "Why did I have to fall in love with him? He had a person he loved when I fell for him. Now that very person broke his heart to pieces. Why is life so cruel?"

Judith decides that Rita need to talk to someone about what's she is feeling.

So Judith walks outside and says "Why are you talking to yourself about love, Rita?"

Rita gasps and sees Judith so she says to Judith "Nothing at all."

Judith walks over and says "I heard every word you said to yourself. Why aren't you talking about it with someone?"

Rita says "Because Someone is going to tell the person I love my feelings as a joke to him because they'll think it was a joke."

Judith says "I wouldn't do that at all."

Rita says "Promise me you'll keep this between you and me and I'll tell you. If you don't, I won't tell you."

Judith says "I promise I will keep this our little secret. Just don't forget that I am a bad liar."

Rita says "Alright then, I have loving feelings for Karol. I mean our Karol. I don't know why I love him. All I know is that I want to be with him but I don't want him to think that I only doing this to break his heart."

Rita's words are unbelievable to Judith but Judith could tell that she wasn't lying. Rita's own eyes were in shock at her own confession.

Judith says "Young love is so beautiful but to think you're in love with Karol is like so unbelievable. You act as if you hate him."

Rita says "I'm just as surprised at my confession as you are. I don't know why I love him but I do. I act the way I do toward him to disguise my feelings for him. They aren't new. They came during our journey against Barbos. I had been saved by Karol from an X-Buster Attack by the Goliath in Shaikos Ruins when one of the Blastia Thieves put a Blastia in the Stone Giant known as Goliath. It was at that point that I felt I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I was going to ask him but then I found out about Nan and things were complicated between him and me."

Judith says "Wow, It would be hard to prove to him that you love him after the way you treated him. We got one more night before we heading to face the final battle. That's tonight. Try showing him then. If he doesn't believe you, it would still be worth a try."

Rita says "Alright, I will try."

TBC...

* * *

Lucifer: And that is part 1 of Unexpected Love. The bad guy they refer to are monsters who are like the Zerg with Zagi as their Leader.

Karol: Interesting first part. It is proven at that point that it is KarolXRita. Now we should probably see what would happen in the next and final part.

Lucifer: Yeah we shall see.

David the Writer: It's worth 100 gald for the amazing Cliff-Hanger.

Rita: I think that was an amazing one as well.

Lucifer Scar: Thanks guys.


	6. Unexpected Love by Lucifer Scar Part 2

Lucifer: Well here is part 2 of Unexpected Love.

Rita: Why is that seducing outfit there?

Judith: Oh my indeed.

Rita: I forgot you would tune into this second and final part. But never did I expect that picture!

Lucifer: (Sighs) I just put it in because you use it to seduce Karol.

Rita: Oh my god, I am going to seduce Karol to start the showing of the fact that I love him.

Lucifer: Yep. (He gets hit with a fireball sent by Rita.)

David the Writer: Ugh, I think it is best to do the disclaimer before... (Karol walks in) Too Late.

Karol: Sorry, I'm late but... Oh my god, not the seducing outfit.

Rita: I'm afraid so, Karol. Who gave Lucifer a photo of that?

Yuri: (Walking by the room, whistling because he heard that question)

Rita: (Yells) Hey Zagi! Yuri is in the hallway next to the room I'm in!

Zagi: (Yells in the creepy way he did during the fifth battle with him) Yuri!

Yuri: (Yells) Oh my god! You had to do that, Rita!

Lucifer: LOL. (He gets hit by a Reaper Knock Rock sent by Karol.)

Karol: You have no reason to laugh at him. (Yells) Hey, Zagi! How about you run even faster than you usually do?

Yuri: (Yells) Oh my god! You too, Karol?

Karol: (Yells) Yeah so you better run fast unless you want a random Zagi battle!

David the Writer: Argh. All TOV characters © Namco Tales.

Lucifer: Thanks for the disclaimer, David the Writer. Background song is All The Thing She Said by t.A.T.u. Now on with the Story.

* * *

Unexpected Love Part 2: Rita the Seductress

Rita went into her room after she finished talking to Judith. She planned to do what Judith said to do. She wanted to cheer Karol up but still show him that she loves him. She knew only one thing that can do that for her. She went over to her dresser and reached into it. She pulled out a secret outfit. Her special mana stone will be applied in this outfit. Rita calls this outfit her seductress outfit. She is going to cheer him up and show him that she loves him by seducing him into some love. She had changed a lot since Karol first met her. One thing that would stay the same for her no matter what is her love for her magic. So after she finishes getting the clothes on, She takes off her necklace that has her mana stone and puts tiny spectacles on her face. She walks over to Karol's Room. She hears him crying over the fact that he has no one to love him. She knocks on the door.

Karol says "Who is out there?"

Rita says, flirting with him, "Why don't you come and find out?"

Karol walks over to the door and opens it. He wonders who the one he's looking at is. Rita then pushed him into his room and shut the door. Then she locked the door.

Karol thinks "Who is she? She seems familiar but I don't know how."

She goes over to his bed and gets on it, laying on her belly. She wags her finger toward him telling him to come here. Karol blushes at this action.

Karol thinks "Is she trying to get in bed with me? I'll approach and find out."

He approaches and she pulls him down into a kiss. She smiles into the kiss. Then Karol's body starts moving itself on top of her. He gets straight over her. She just seems so familiar and loving.

Rita pushes him away and says "Looks like you do have someone to spend this lover's night with."

Karol, suddenly recognizing the voice, says "Rita?"

Rita says "Yes, that's me."

Karol says "Are you doing this just to cheer me up? If so, I don't want to continue with you. If you love me, you better tell me."

Rita says "I love you, Karol. I have been in love with you since our group first seperated after the Adephagos' defeat."

Karol moves his head down and plants kisses on her neck. He finishes with a lick on the neck.

Rita says "Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you, too," Karol answers.

Rita starts to kiss his neck and he groans in pleasure.

"May I..." Karol asks "Remove your top?"

"Go ahead," Rita says "It unbuttons."

Karol unbuttons her top and starts to lick on her breast. Rita moans in pleasure.

Rita Screams "Oh yes, Karol! Lick my breasts! Lick them!"

They continue on, even having Karol enter her vagina. During that, Rita screams "Oh yes, Karol! Fuck me!"

Karol pulls out of her after a while. They are equally surprised at what they did. It is very surprising to have sex in the first time knowing they love each other.

Rita says "Are you depressed at all anymore, Karol?"

Karol says "No, just surprised at what we did for our first time."

Rita says "I am surprised as well at that. Want me to leave now?"

Karol says "No, Stay the night with me. I need it."

Rita says "Alright, my handsome love."

The end for now...

* * *

Lucifer: And that's the part 2 of the story.

Karol: Wow...

Rita: No Kidding.

David the Writer: I give you 100 gald for this because I like it.

Lucifer: Thanks. So what do you other people think?


End file.
